


弟弟长大了怎么办

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 1





	弟弟长大了怎么办

崔胜澈觉得李灿最近都不太亲近他了。

虽然李灿本来也不是像夫胜宽那样黏糊糊总要靠着哥哥的小孩，但崔胜澈明显感觉近来李灿在避着他。

有时候偶尔洗澡的时候开门进去李灿会慌慌张张地出来，自己身体都还没擦干就要推门出去。有一次崔胜澈拉住了李灿说你身上泡沫都还没冲干净，李灿打着哈哈说这不是想给哥洗了先吗我等下再洗就是了，说着就挣脱了崔胜澈的手一路跑到自己的房间里去，留着崔胜澈站在原地。

是弟弟长大了讨厌我了吗？晚上灯都关了宿舍里静悄悄的，崔胜澈难得睡不着，想起了这个问题。但是我好像也没做什么不好的事，也不像净汉那样天天问他是谁的孩子，最多是练习的时候训了几句吧，训完我也都有好好地安慰他了呀。

崔胜澈翻了个身，发出了很大的声响，隔壁床的弟弟好像有点被吵醒了，发出了模糊不清的声音。

胜宽算是很敏感的小孩了，也没见他记仇，灿总不至于记仇吧。忧愁的老父亲崔胜澈担心着孩子的心理问题陷入了梦乡。

他还特地去问了队内心理咨询担当尹净汉，李灿最近有没有来找他聊天。

得到的答案是没有。

崔胜澈低着头思考了一路也没个结果，慢慢走到了自动售货机前面，正看到自己操心的小孩盯着饮料出神。

“灿啊喝咖啡吗？”崔胜澈走到李灿背后出声，把小孩吓得差点弹起来，“啊胜澈哥……”没等李灿回复崔胜澈就按照李灿平时的爱好挑了一罐咖啡投币。

硬币掉进去咖啡哐当哐当地滚出来，还是暖的。崔胜澈弯下身去拿起来。“喏。”

“谢谢哥。”小孩嗫嚅着接过咖啡，也不敢跟崔胜澈对视，转头就要走，被崔胜澈一把拉住。

“呀现在都不跟我说谢谢了吗？”崔胜澈假装自己没听到，“最近发生什么事了吗？都不跟哥哥说话了。”“不是……”小孩挣不开肌肉怪力队长的把控，手里紧紧攥着咖啡一点一点地回过头来，眼神四处漂移就是不放在崔胜澈脸上。

崔胜澈两只手捧住他的脸，放轻了声音。“有什么事跟哥哥说说吧，嗯？我会好好听的。”

“那我亲一下哥也可以吗？”

“诶？”

李灿深吸了一口气，身体迅速前倾，在崔胜澈反应过来之前在他脸上落下一个吻。

“什么……”崔胜澈的疑问才说到一半看李灿表情不对眼底积起了水雾看起来像是要跑，当机立断一个壁咚先把人困在墙角。

“哥是不是要讨厌我了？”李灿把头低下去几乎要贴着崔胜澈的肩膀，好一会儿才出声，说话的声音已经带了点哭腔。“我也不知道为什么……我没办法控制我自己……对不起……”

“呀呀呀。”崔胜澈把李灿头抬起来，轻轻擦掉脸上的泪痕，“我没有讨厌你，我怎么会讨厌你呢？你是我们最小的弟弟。”

“那哥……”“不过我确实有一点不满意的地方。”

崔胜澈捧着李灿的脸结结实实的亲了他一下——嘴对嘴的那种。

“这才是亲亲。”

崔胜澈满意地看着小孩突然爆红的脸和无处安放的手，贴心地帮他打开了咖啡。

原来是喜欢我啊。

我当然也喜欢你啊，哪种喜欢都有。

END


End file.
